


Feuillets de Gensokyo

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [10]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Self Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le fandom, juste pour m'amuser un peu.





	1. Pas si bête

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Cirno savait lire, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui retirer cet état de fait. Elle refermait son livre avec un petit sourire. Elle devait prouver aux autres qu'elle n'était pas si idiote que ça. Elle sortait de la maison et se mettait à courir dans tout Gensokyo. Ne faisant pas attention aux ricanements des autres personnes qu'elle pouvait croiser. Ça, elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle arrivait à destination, son sourire grandissait. Montrer à Reimu qu'elle n'était pas idiote, juste maladroite. Même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer. Ça valait mieux qu'être stupide, enfin, elle croyait. Rassurée par ses pensées, elle passait le Tori rouge du temple qu'habitait la jeune. Elle pouvait sentir ce poids sur ces épaules. Elle était un esprit après tout. Comme le prouvaient sa jeunesse et les rituels qui se font tous les soixante ans. Elle en avait vu deux de ses yeux ou trois fois. Elle décidait que le nombre n'était pas vraiment important. D'accord, elle n'était pas un génie, mais avec un tel écart de génération, même les plus malins des esprits s'y perdrait. Elle arrivait devant la porte, elle respirait à fond et ouvrait avec fracas la porte coulissante du temple.

« Reimu ! Je ne suis pas bête, je sais lire et compter !  
-Ah, et tu penses me le prouver comment ? En m'attaquant ? Tu sais que ça ne vaut pas la peine.  
-Non, donne-moi quelque chose à lire, je te le montrerai. »

La demoiselle habillée de rouge et de blanc laissait l'esprit-là. Les forces qui pesaient sur ses épaules le forçaient à s'asseoir sur le sol. Trouvant le temps en peu long, elle se mettait à dessiner des choses assez simples, des grenouilles dans de la glace. Comme ses ailes. Oui, elle était fière de ses ailes. Elles ne ressemblaient à aucun animal. Contrairement à d'autres esprits. Elle secouait sa tête, elle ne voulait pas attirer cette espèce de folle avec son appareil photo qui l'aveuglait. Penser à cette tengu, c'était comme une invocation. Elle avait fini par dessiner cette fille, elle s'empressait de l'effacer avec sa main, salissant par l'occasion ses mains si pâles, presque immatérielles. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment avait été sa vie d'humaine, ou d'autre chose. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Aucune raison de le dire à Reimu. Elle se moquerait d'elle. Cirno allait prouver qu'elle était loin d'être stupide. Mais pourquoi autant de temps pour un simple livre ? Elle l'écrivait ? La jeune yokai se levait, malgré la douleur et la fatigue qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Elle respirait à fond. Elle mettait ses mains d'une part et d'autre de sa bouche avant de hurler.

« Reimu ! »

Un vent lui répondait dans un silence presque retentissant. Si la prêtresse ne faisait aucun effort, elle le prouverait à quelqu'un d'autres. Mais qui aurait assez de temps à lui consacrer. Remilia ? Non, elle s'occupait de Flandre. Marisa, sûrement quelque part dans la ville à voler ou à faire des trucs de sorcières habillées en soubrette. Elle lâchait un soupir, personne ne pourrait donner assez de poids à son affirmation…

L'esprit se mettait à chercher après l'habitante des lieux, quel n'était pas sa surprise de la voir allongée dans une petite maison, profondément endormie. Elle tenait entre ses doigts fins un parchemin. Elle plissait les yeux, les écritures étaient étranges, elle ne pouvait pas lire cette langue. Elle devait que comprendre le japonais. Ou l'auteur écrivait très mal. Elle se sentait à son tour très lourde. Elle rejoignait par cette simple curiosité la propriétaire du temple.

Le monde des songes était différent, Cirno n'était pas grande, elle était même très petite, trop petite, elle volait à la recherche de Reimu, elle la trouvait très vite en pleine bataille avec un monstre. L'esprit qui manipulait la glace se mettait devant la prêtresse et lançait de la glace sur l'ennemi. Il se retrouvait piégé. Elle avait gagné.

« Je suis forte, et pas stupide.  
-Dit celle qui s'est retrouvée ici par curiosité. Mais je te crois quand tu dis savoir lire. Tu remontes dans mon estime. »

Cirno ne pouvait pas plus heureuse. Elle avait gagné le respect de cette jeune femme si forte et si puissante. Elle pourrait s'en vanter. La yokai des glace s'envolait. Laissant l'humaine derrière elle.


	2. Résultat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cirno regardait sa feuille, elle avait eu un zéro, elle s'était attendue à avoir cent. Mais elle avait beau regarder sa feuille, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait raté. Elle avait pourtant les bonnes réponses. Elle pestait et gelait sa feuille en gonflant ses joues. Elle avait étudier comme une folle pour rien. Elle avait fait tous ces efforts pour rien. Elle avait horreur de ça. Autant faire autre chose. Voler, embêter Chen ou courir après Marisa. Voilà des activités plus intéressantes! Bien plus que rester assis à essayer d'enregistrer des informations inutiles dans son cerveau... Elle étudierait encore...


End file.
